The Morgans Meeting
by Jojo1981
Summary: The way Cammie's parents met never made it into the books, so here's my own version! Rachel and Matthew are both undercover recovering from a memory loss after their missions.  Will they meet? Remember?  story is better than this, promise  Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Memory Loss

**Rachel and Matthew are both under cover to recover from a memory loss after their missions. Rachel is twenty-two, and is posing as part of a Cambridge University student group currently visiting London, Matthew is twenty-four and is pretending to be a tourist with Joe Solomon.**

**

* * *

**

Rachel's POV

"I can't believe we have to walk!" Alexia said annoyed, and I agreed loudly, just like a regular teenage girl would. Ms. Short, our teacher, sighed, shook her head and told us to walk faster. I dragged my luggage without any trouble, but then I pretended to get it stuck and yelled for my friends to wait. Just like someone normal. When Ashley's wheel started squeaking I moaned and whined. Like a normal person. And when Ms. Short told me to walk faster because we had to get to the hotel on time, I squirmed, hurried up, and slowed down again. Just like my normal friends.

But I _wasn't_ normal. And thinking about the big, black hole in my memory three weeks ago was a great reminder. It was my second real mission. Actually, it was the aftermath of my first mission. My partner had been a traitor and had given the disk with the information back to the terrorist organization. I remembered running there, being promised that help would come, and then… nothing. All I remember after that is waking up in a hospital, my mission accomplished.

I was told that help had come. Help from the FBI. My director had told me that they wouldn't be from the CIA, but I hadn't known what to expect. I was asked, again and again what had happened, given tea and medicine to help me remember, and still, nothing. Then I was sent to relax – I suspected that it was almost like letting me go, but I also knew that only by relaxation I would be able to remember. And memory is vital. I sighed for a second and continued walking and talking to everybody, laughing loudly.

Matthew's POV

I was in the hotel room, looking at Joe who was raiding the mini-fridge. I picked up one of the many pillows and threw it at him. "Let's go see something! I wanted to go see the _London Eye_ _before_ it's fifty years old!" He sighed, and threw the pillow back at me.

"Hey!" I yelled, because I hadn't expected the pillow to be so hard. I put my hand in the case, and pulled out a Coke. I sighed, and when he turned around I threw it right at him, with enough force for it to crack open, and the fizzy Coke to spray out.

"Alright, alright!" he said, and changed while I threw away the Coke. Then we finally left the room, me pulling ahead while he trailed behind.

Rachel's POV

We had left the hotel, and were walking to a restaurant to eat. We were all wearing our_ Cambridge_ caps, and I was complaining along with everybody else about how it made us look dorky. But I didn't really mean it. This was a great cover. No one would suspect me here.

When we got there, we each ordered a Coke, and I realized that mine wasn't very fizzy. "My mom says that if a Coke isn't fizzy, there might be something in it, so she always puts in a knife to see if it's fizzy!" a girl named Nadia said, and I sniffed it very carefully just to make sure, even though I'd already checked twice – once before and once after I opened it.

"I just believe that no one wants me dead," I smiled, and everybody laughed. But while laughing with them, I knew that this wasn't a true vacation. No spy is ever on a vacation. I could feel it, and it was nagging on me. Many people wanted me dead.

"Yeah 'cause you're so sweet!" Ashley said, pinching my check. I pinched her back, and she laughed, spraying the table with Coke. Some guys ran over to our table, offering help – of course, what guy wouldn't want to help a bunch of wet, annoyed girls. "Sorry! Sorry!" Ashley was saying while Ms. Short was asking people for jackets because she was wearing a white (now see-through) t-shirt. I smiled, because I hadn't been in the splashing zone, while Alexia and Debbie had been, and were now scowling at me for making Ashley laugh. I shrugged and laughed, then offered Debbie my jacket, because she was soaking wet – and prone to colds. She smiled thanking me, and I stole one of her fries. She laughed and threw another one at me. I caught it with my mouth. Then I cursed myself. That was way to coordinated. I'd have to slip or trip to make it up later.

Matthew's POV

Now I was dragging and Joe was pulling. I couldn't believe this guy! On the street, he wanted to go into every store. In the museum he was bored. But then again, I was getting bored too, not being able to read anything with Joe dragging, so I gave in and let him pull me outside. I still wanted to go to the London Eye, but we had agreed that considering who we were – not to mention my situation – that it wasn't very safe. I tried to remember. I was trying and trying, but the black hole in my memory wouldn't go away. It was bugging me, and the people I worked for. So they had sent me here to act like a tourist. And Joe had insisted on coming with me.

But the vacation wasn't helping. I still had that black hole from the mission. I was sent to retrieve a disk from a terrorist group, being told nothing but that the content of the disk was confidential and that I had to get it back. I went there and… I woke up in a hospital, no idea about what happened on my mission. The disk wasn't in the terrorists' hands. That's all I knew. It was safe.

What we didn't know was probably the second most important part – what had happened? Who was there? Why were they there? It bugged and annoyed me, and probably made me cranky and probably not much fun to be around. And yet Joe was pulling me and poking me and trying to make me laugh while I was keeping a cranky face on. I couldn't believe this guy's nerve.

* * *

**I hope you like it, I'll update soon. This isn't going to be a very long story, just saying. And I know that many people have made stories like this before. But I hope you like it anyways, and I don't think I've read one like this before, so... Happy Reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2: Matt's flashback

**Here you go, I wrote the first three chapters before I published the story, so I'll post them all now. Oh, and I don't own the series!**

**

* * *

**

Rachel's POV

I saw the water on the marble, did a quick scan of the surroundings – nothing interesting, and then I slipped. I skidded quite far, and I made my scream just the right volume to fake surprise, but not to attract any unneeded attention. "Oh my God!" Ashley yelled and helped me up, while Debbie grabbed my bag with a "My oh my!" and Alexia explained to Ms. Short and the rest of the group, who crowded around me. I said I was okay and continued walking with a bunch of _Thank you_'s, and I was so happy with myself. I had proven that I was clumsy to my friends and to anybody who might suspect anything about me. Especially that creepy guy. But I didn't let him see my face, thanks do Debbie and Alexia. But he was still looking at me, and I did what all great spies do: I looked the other way instead of staring back, looked at his reflection in a window and talked to Alison about the musical we were going to see. But I kept looking at him, and I got a weird feeling.

Matthew's POV

We were on the street again, and Joe had stopped dragging. We were just walking slowly, when we heard a quiet scream. Carefully, we looked over, and saw a girl who had slipped. She was surrounded by other girls, all wearing the same _Cambridge_ cap. I couldn't see any of their faces, the way they were huddled around the girl who slipped. I smiled to myself. I wondered what would happen to the world, if on every mission a spy was sent on, he'd slip. I chucked, and Joe looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was. Because two girls parted a little, and I saw the face of the girl who had slipped, and suddenly, my heart started pounding. I didn't know why, but I knew that it had something to do with her. Joe saw me and – does the guy read minds? – he started tailing them. The girl had gotten up, and they were walking, as fast as a bunch of girls and a few boys could while talking. They weren't hard to follow in the busy streets of London. We were across the street from them, and I turned to look at them. She was carrying a different bag, and it took me a while to realize who she was – they were all dressed similarly. But then I saw her reflection in a store window. I saw two scars on the right side of her face… Two scars… From bullets. One just above her eye, and on at the bottom of her jaw – how had she survived that? Suddenly, my world changed.

_I turned my head to the left – it was in a closed building, lots of metal around. An arm entered my vision – was it mine? – and pulled the trigger on a gun. I saw a blurry face that started bleeding – right above her right eye. She turned, hit someone and grabbed something. My eyes focused on that._ _I needed that. I shot again, knowing that I needed to get that. I closed in on her. Her face was bleeding in two places now. Then she performed a perfect roundhouse kick, and I flew of the shelf we were standing on._

The flashback was over as suddenly as it had started. She didn't see me, and Joe hadn't noticed that I almost passed out. We were still following them, and then she laughed. I noticed her lips, and I remembered seeing them before: surprised, scared, and brave. She had her hands in her pockets, but I knew that if she took them out, I'd know more.

_I landed on the hard floor, but two guys twice her size hit her, and she flew down too, but not before grabbing a shelf, turning her momentum around and knocking one of the guys out. Then she fell too, her lips showing how surprised she was. She was falling. On top of me. I had just gotten up, and she flattened me again, but we both got up. I needed that disk. But she ran. I was confused, on whose side was she? On whose side were the guys? But she ran, and I saw her tucking the disk into a small opening. I was positive that the guys didn't see it. One of them took out a gun, and held it to her head. And at that moment, I saw that she would tell them anything. When he asked her where the disk was, she shook, then pointed at me. She tried to say something, but just whimpered. I stood up, knowing that she wasn't on my side. I flung myself on the shelf again, and managed to knock one of them out. She slapped something on the other guy's forehead, and he passed out too. Then she grabbed the disk, got on a shelf, and with a perfectly concentrated look, she jumped on the next row of shelves. I followed her, and then we were both on the last row of shelves. There was just a wall now, the disk, and the two of us. Suddenly, the guy I had knocked out appeared, and he tried to climb on the shelf, but knocking it over, sending us both flying through a big window. And then we were falling, surrounded by shards, fifteen stories down. The last thing I remembered was her face._

I gasped, knowing what I didn't remember. But how had I gotten the disk from her? I didn't know. Joe turned to me. "You okay?" He asked.

"Sure," I lied, because that's what I do.

* * *

**I hope you like it, it's a little crazy I know! Happy reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rachel's Flashback

**Here's chapter three! Please R&R! And I don't own the series! **

* * *

Rachel's POV

They guy had stared at me. That wasn't weird, everyone had stopped to look as I screamed, fell, and seven girls came to huddle around me. But he looked… weird. And I could help my head from hurting when I thought about his face. I felt like it hurt… where I couldn't heal it, because I didn't know what it was.

I knew he and his friend were following us. And I did my best not to be seen. It was cold, and we all had similar jackets. I had offered to carry Nadia's bag – it seemed really heavy, but that wasn't the only reason I took it. The girl who fell had a small black purse that had fallen to her left when she fell – not a big, heavy bag. And the small black purse was now inside that bag. Of course, Nadia had offered to carry it, but I had a few things in that purse that might bring us questions – like a lipstick that was really a very intense acidic cream, a lip gloss that would make you pass out if it touched you, a phone that doubled as a rappelling cord, a pocket guide about London, that if you knew how to flip the pages to read the inside it would tell you everything about underground London (it had taken a lot of sweet-talk to the director of INTERPOL to get that), a pocket mirror that was really a fingerprint scanner and could also trigger an explosion of the aforementioned book, a mood ring that was hollow and filled with an antidote to 99% of common poisons, and well you get the point – none of my normal friends should come anywhere near this purse (oh and under the button, there was a pair of night-vision contacts, too).

So I just walked along, hoping that I could either (a) loose the guys or (b) loose the group. And loosing the group would be a lot easier, that much I had noticed. Because the two guys were trained well. Maybe they were there to protect me, but maybe not. And seeing the guy who had stared at me so intensely made me think not. So I made a plan to lose my friends: I'd fall in the hostel, hurt my ankle and stay behind. I'd take out all of the things in my purse and offer it to Debbie – she lost her bag somewhere. At least she didn't have anything important in it (but I'd take out the contacts anyway), and I'd spill something on Marie's jacket and then offer her mine. We had been told to wear our caps at all times, so the two guys would follow the group, and while I was taken to the hospital to X-Ray my ankle (after I sprained it).

It worked, and that night, when I went to bed with a promise that I could rest tomorrow if I wanted, I started day dreaming (night dreaming?).

_I felt like my face was melting, I had gotten shot twice. But it didn't matter now, I had gotten the disk, and I knew that I had to keep it. One guy jumped at me, and I kicked him of the shelf. But the second guy got lucky, he pushed me off, but I managed to hold onto the disk. Then I tried to turn my momentum around, kick him, and I fell. Onto the guy I had knocked off before. Then I ran from him, and I tucked the disk away. Two of the guys seemed to work together, but I didn't know about that one. He seemed… detached. As if he was battling them too. So when one guy held a gun to my head, I pretended to be the last thing that I was… a normal, weak girl. I whimpered, and pointed at the guy that had just gotten up, hoping that he really _didn't _have anything to do with them. And the guy holding the gun ran towards him, while the other one mean to tie me up, but I slapped a Napotine Patch on his forehead, and he passed out, while the guy with the gun was being knocked out by the guy who shot me. I grabbed the disk, looked up, and started jumping from shelf row to shelf row. But he followed me. Then, I got to the wall. _This is it,_ I thought. I fight him off, or die. But my vision was going blurry, and my head was hurting. Breathing was getting harder, and I knew that time was running out. I hadn't noticed until now. I braced myself, when something knocked over the shelf we were sitting on, sending us flying through the window. For a few seconds, we flew through the air, as time seemed to slow down. I held onto the disk as I saw his face. Then the world went black._

I gasped, knowing that I hadn't fallen asleep. It wasn't a dream. My mission had come back to me.

* * *

**Okay, so i'm taking suggestions about what they should say to each other! So, write anything you want, constructive criticism is very welcome! Happy Reviewing!**

**Also, if you feel like it, check out my other story, The New Girl at Gallagher! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

**Here's chapter four! (I'll update my other story soon too). It's short, I know, but I'm going with the whole "any life, especially a spy's life, two minutes is all it takes for everything to change" thing. So I hope you like it!**

**(When rereading, I caught a few mistakes, so here's the new one. Sorry for the hassle)**

**

* * *

**

Rachel's POV

We were going to watch a musical tonight, and I had to go, because we were going by taxi, so I didn't have an excuse. But then again, I needed to see that guy. I remembered my mission, but nothing else. I didn't know who he was, or whom he worked for! I saw them come into the hall as we sat down. Ugh, why didn't Johan let me sit on the outside? Couldn't he just sit by his friends? I rolled my eyes. I knew he was trying to flirt, but hello! He wasn't making me like him anymore right then.

I knew that they were three rows behind me, on the other side of the hall. And I knew that at least the guy on my mission was fully aware of where I was. I assumed that his friend was a spy too, but I knew that spies should _always anticipate, never commit_. I wasn't going to treat him as a spy before I knew that he was one. But I was going to be on guard as if he was the best spy in the world.

I didn't watch the musical. Of course, I'd read the script later to be able to talk to my friends about it, but I was a little preoccupied. I knew that they were watching me. Even though Nadia had managed to spill Coke on my coat, so I was wearing a white coat that Marie had bought. It had big pockets, so I didn't have a need for the purse. I had also argued with Ms. Short until she let us go without the caps. I also went around and made sure she talked to everybody, so there was no need to stop and count everybody. Still, they followed us just fine. I wasn't surprised. I had seen him on the mission, and he had been good. I had no idea how I actually got the disk or anything.

At the break, some people went to the bathroom, and I trailed along, and then lost them on the way there. Of course he found me. (His friend was buying popcorn.)

He came up to me. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Who are you?" I countered.

"Who do you work for?"

"I'll tell you once you tell me."

"I remember you."

"What was going on?"

"I'm CIA."

"Prove it," I said, and he pulled out his ID. I pulled out mine. His name was Matthew Morgan.

"Rachel Cameron… You know… That night? Who were you getting the disk for? Not that you succeeded," he chuckled.

"_I_ succeeded. We have the disk. And when we fell out of the window, I was the one holding it."

"But I was told that we had the disk. Well, I was told it was safe."

Matthew's POV

"But I was told that we had the disk," then I realized. "Well, I was told it was safe." I knew now: We worked for the same, people I was sent to help her, but it was such a blur, nobody knew what happened. The FBI should get their act cleaned up, I thought. Of course, she got the disk, but we both succeeded. "We were working for the same people."

"This might sound weird, but I don't really remember everything that happened. I thought you were from a third party. I was sent here to recover from memory loss."

"Me too," I said, and the way her lips parted, in that slightly surprised way, I felt like I was melting.

Rachel's POV

"Me too," he said, and the way his eyes twinkled right then, I felt like I was flying. I mentally shook my head to clear it.

"This is so ridiculous. I can't believe they didn't figure it out! They should really get their act cleaned up," I said, and he smiled. "By the way, thanks for showing up here, I got most of my memory back. Oh, and sorry that I you know… told them that you had the disk.

He smiled, and I couldn't help from smiling. The way he smiled… It just made my heart skip a beat and my lips curve up involuntarily. "It's okay…" Then he lowered his voice, and stopped smiling. "I shot you," he said, and it was the simplest thing on earth. He felt bad about it, and I did too. But I wasn't mad at him. I felt like I couldn't be mad at him.

"I survived," I said, and then the people getting back to the theatre increased, and we were mashed together. My fingers brushed his, and I felt like singing. I took a deep breath. "I guess we should go back," I said. "I'm with a group after all, and you've got your friend. Or is he CIA too?"

He nodded, and smiled. "This is crazy," he said, leaving. "See you later," he said, and I knew that that either meant (a) go talk to our bosses, or (b) _see_ each other. As a spy, I needed it to be the former, but as a girl, I _needed_ it to be the second one. Then I decided on (c): both.

* * *

**Two words: Happy Reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5: Second Meeting

**I know this chapter took forever to write. I was almost done, but I had so much stuff to do and I couldn't get the ending quite right until I re-wrote it like a thousand times. I'm really really sorry! :( And the other thing I'm :( about is that I don't own the series.**

**Ooh, this is my longest chapter yet :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) YAAAAAAAY!**

**Again, I'm really sorry! But this is also one of my longer chapters, so :). And if you want anything to happen, write me, I'm very open to suggestions! :)**

**Happy Thanksgiving, Spare the Turkeys!**

**

* * *

**

Matthew's POV

I knew where they were staying, and I needed to see her. I wanted to talk to her, to… well, see her. And Joe wanted to meet her. Amazing spy, the guy, but he wanted to actually _meet_ her. I mentally groaned. But then I thought that I might be happy to have backup. After all, she _had_ (technically) defeated me in our last mission. (But I totally would've gotten the disk in like two more seconds!)

But I knew that I had to see her. I was sure that she could lip-read, so while they were working back, I told her. In a way.

Rachel's POV

Walking back, I knew that he was still following me. Looking at my reflection in a store window across the street, I noticed that he was talking, catching my eyes, obviously talking to me. "Meet me," he mouthed, and waited for me to give him a slight nod. "You can sneak out. Meet me just outside, nobody will notice. Don't worry, but we need to get this sorted out." I nodded again, and made sure that I caught up on Debbie's conversation. It was easy. They were easy. Matthew Morgan _wasn't_.

I knew it wasn't really up to me. I had to contact my boss, ask for permission to share, and for information on the guy. I knew all of that. But I didn't want to. I didn't want them to know anything yet. I knew it was foolish and stupid and that I might regret it forever. But I also knew that I had to do this like this. I didn't want a desk in between us. And this was my memory loss. They had told me to recover, so I was going to recover my way.

I decided that I was going to meet him. I knew how to get out – that was easy. I'd stay near the hotel, I should be safe enough. So I sneaked out.

He was there, waiting for me. I expected that. His friend wasn't there, but I was sure that he was near. Only I was reckless enough to go in without backup. Well, I didn't really have any, so that settled my choice for me. "Hey," he said. "Listen," he started.

"Where's your friend? Tell him to come out," I said before he could continue. I heard two sighs, and he came out.

"Nice to meet you," he said, and I shook his hand. "Joe Solomon. CIA," he gave a bit of a smile, showing me his license.

"Rachel Cameron. But I bet you've already heard."

"True," he smiled. Then Matthew stepped slightly in front of him.

"So what do we do? We just go talk to them together? That's probably what we should do right?"

"Don't you think that they know?" I asked. "I mean it's the CIA. They've got to… take care of some things, but I'm sure that they know."

"I'm not so sure. This isn't a test or anything."

I laughed. "You're right. But also, I don't think that the CIA is this stupid. They'd know by now."

"I guess they don't. But who ever does?" he asked, looking at me as if reminding me that no one ever truly knows.

"So where are we with all this?" I asked, trying to focus. It was impossible. If he cracked a joke… I quickly continued talking, "We'll talk to the them."

"When? I'd go today, but you're all busy. This is a terrible cover."

"That's what makes it great!" I countered him, and he nodded slowly. "Besides, just leave that to me. I'll be… where? Cooperation?" I asked, meaning the MI6-CIA cooperative program. Their building might be just fine, and we could easily and safely contact our supervisors from there. He nodded again.

"So… just tell me what happened that night," he asked, and I knew how it was – not knowing.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I have a memory loss, just from that night. I've been gaining my memory though. I remember telling them, for example, that you had the disk. I told you I'm sorry," I pulled a face when he looked at me scolding.

Joe Solomon laughed. "Wow, Matt. A girl fought you off and then made two guys jump at you. She's good. You should really… Hey!" he was on the floor. Matt didn't appear to have moved, but I knew what he had done. I smiled.

Joe got up, stomped on Matt's foot, and walked off. Matt looked at me, "You looked really scared of that gun." He smiled as if telling me that I was weak.

"A girl can pretend to be a damsel in distress to do the job, can't she?" I smiled, knowing that I was throwing out a secret, but not caring, because I knew I could trust him. As he walked away, he raised his hand to wave, and his fingers slid across the two scars, leaving a very tingly feeling behind. I smiled, and used the rappelling cord-slash-phone to get back into our room. It was easy, even with everything I had on my mind.

He seemed nice… Well more than nice. I could trust him, and his friend… I knew he'd be a good friend of mine too. But what about getting out tomorrow? I had a slight plan, but I'd need Debbie's help. She'd never agree, she'd think it was crazy.

I tried to think about it objectively. He was a spy. I shouldn't trust him. His friend was completely unknown to me. As he said, he had shot me. There were fake IDs. He could say that he had memory loss. The CIA would know it if we worked together. There was no way to trust him. I shouldn't have told him my name. I should've gone straight to my boss. I should fake an injury, or break the rules so badly that they send me home, and then go and report back. I should be aware of him. I should have made sure he wasn't lying.

I shouldn't have fallen for him.

* * *

**I went a bit out on a limb here, so I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think I am sooooo curios!**

**And one more thing: Are people reading this? Because as far as I know there are about 5 readers... Please review, so that I know :)**

**Anyways, as I said before, I love constructive criticism, and I want you to tell me any ideas for the rest of the plot :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**Happy Reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Director

**Hey, so after some thought and PMs, I decided to continue this story a bit further. Sorry for the delay!

* * *

**

I had talked to Debbie – those persuasive speech skills were really useful. She had agreed to help me, and now I was on my way to meet him. Alone thinking about that made me happy. "Oh, excuse me," I said as I accidentally bumped into someone. Dang it! I stopped thinking about him. Or rather, tried to. It was impossible, but I managed to notice the world around me too.

Debbie had made a big deal over accidentally tripping me down the stairs, and then I told Ms. Short about a doctor I knew in London – he really worked for the CIA and I knew him well, so he told her that I had to rest a lot and not be disturbed as much as possible. So while the others were travelling across London, I had snuck out, and was now entering the building of the CIA-MI6-Cooperative Program. I gave my name, voice sample, DNA sample, eye scan, and body scan, and entered. He was already there, though Joe Solomon was nowhere to be seen. I was a little relieved – I could trust Matt. He really was from the CIA, or he wouldn't have gotten in. "Hello Rachel," he smiled and shook my hand.

"Matt," I smiled back. "How's your day been?"

I've been gaining my memory… Bit by bit." I smiled – I knew the feeling.

"Let's go?" he asked.

"Where's Joe Solomon?"

"He's actually visiting a friend over there," he pointed at a door. "We can go say hello if you don't trust him. I wouldn't."

I half-laughed, but walked towards the door, and knocked. It was opened by a man unknown to be, but that wasn't a surprise. "Excuse me, I'm Rachel Cameron. I just wanted to say hello to Joe Solomon, I was told that he was here."

"Oh, the infamous Rachel Cameron."

"Infamous?"

"Aren't you the one that sweet-talked the director of INTERPOL to give you the guide to London?"

"Ah yes. Though I am surprised that he mentioned me to you Mr…?"

"Holmgren."

"Mr. Holmgren, nice to meet you."

"Hey Rachel!" Joe smiled and stood up from where he was sitting. Like always, he seemed to be tense, silent, but polite and very occasionally – like now – relaxed. I wondered what he had seen. Because I knew that he might be about my age, but that he was living in something. Maybe an ongoing mission. I knew from experience that that had a person pretty tensed up. Maybe he was being hunted. I just knew that he was a good spy.

"Hey Joe," I said before closing the door. "Okay, let's find the contact person."

"Already found her," Matt said.

"Eleonora?" I asked, but I was completely sure that this was my old classmate. Petite, with big grey eyes and an upturned nose, Nora always seemed to be a little childish. But she was also incredibly smart, and I knew that she had done a lot of field work already, but after a big finale involving a missile, fifty Russian spies and a smiley sticker, she decided to stay in an office for awhile.

"Hey Rachel! I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. When I heard the new about that mission you went on – goodness I wished you would come back so that I could kill you!" She laughed and we hugged. She knew not to take my death threats seriously. All other threats, of course. But not death threats.

"Come on, let's get you connected to the director of the CIA."

"Thanks so much," I smiled at my sister.

"Ms. Cameron," the director's face appeared on a huge screen.

"I see you went with the small size," I looked at Eleonora. Then I looked at a camera which was positioned right in-between his eyes, so that there was a sense of talking to him. "Hello sir. I think I have some news about my… memory loss."

"Oh that is so great!"

"Let me introduce – or re-introduce – Matt Morgan."

"Hello sir. It's a please to meet – well , see you."

"Mr. Morgan. What… oh my goodness!" the director suddenly yelled. "You're kidding right?"

Matt and I both tried not to smile or laugh, but we failed. Matt composed himself. "I saw Rachel walking on the street, and I started re-gaining my memory. I think that if we work together, we can work out all the details, sir."

I gave my report too, trying to distract form the fact that the CIA had lost it's grip just a little bit, "I saw his reflection, and my memory came back too. I think there was a bit of a confusion with the FBI."

"I was supposed to b sent on a different mission, it was a bit of a fast decision. Maybe there should be a call made about the matter – they seem to be a little messy," Matt added to my reassurance of the director.

"Enough! I will deal with this problem. The point is, I need both of you and Joe Solomon back now. And you will tell me what you regained of your memory now."

This time, I started. "I remember I was in a building. It had rows of metal shelves, lots of them. I was holding on to the disk. He shot me twice." Mass shot me an apologetic look, and the director was taking notes. "But I still had the disk. I kicked one guy, but the other one threw me onto Matt. I jumped up and hid the disk. When one of the other guys held a gun to me head, I put all my hope into the fact that I had a feeling that the two guys weren't on Matt's side, and pointed at him, whimpering. Then I grabbed the disk, jumped on the shelves, and started to run. He followed me, and I knew that I'd have to fight him off, but then the shelf was knocked over, and we flew through the window, the disk in my hand."

The director smiled. "That's impressive. Then again, I'm always impressed with you Gallagher girls. By the way, is your head feeling any better?"

"Yes sir, it is."

"I'm glad to hear that. Mr. Morgan, your turn."

"Well… my memory starts at about the same point. I shot Rachel, twice, and then I saw her fighting, and she fell on me. She hid the disk – I saw that – and then told them I had it. One tried to tie her up, but she took him out."

His explanations went on, and then the questions came. I tried to remember as many details as possible to the point where I had a migraine. Then I excused myself, but before I left, Matt and I were alone for a few minutes in the room with the big screen. It was off, but Nora had to take care of something for a moment, so we were left alone. His hand traced over my scars again, and this time, electricity jolted through my entire body. I stopped breathing, and his hand, moving down, lingered on my neck. Slowly, carefully, as if trying not to scare a kitten, his face moved closer to mine. I mirrored the movement. The suspense was almost painful.

But then our lips met, and his were so soft but strong at the same time. His hands, holding my face moved back into my hair. I couldn't top kissing him. Even though it was fierce, it was still shy. Our movements were careful. We were trying not to hurt each other, or make ourselves vulnerable. It was a feeling of total understanding. It felt as if you finished a mission, or as if you put the last puzzle piece I its place to realize it fit perfectly.

We both pulled back at the same time, breathing in, looking at each other, and then averting our eyes. We had met four times – not counting the mission that started it all. And yet it was as if I had known him forever – we were alone in the world. His hands pulled me closer again, and I was sitting in his lap. He kissed me again, gentler, lovelier, and yet still so full of love and passion.

* * *

**Happy reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**It's been 10 months, I know. I wanted to finish the story after the last chapter, but it didn't feel right. And I guess I know why: the ending of this story remains the same (unless the next books add something to the story), and I felt like it was necessary to put it in.**

* * *

**Many years later**

I hugged eleven-year-old Cammie goodbye as she ran off to play in the garden. When I turned to walk back into the house, Matt blocked my way and kissed me. I smiled as he pulled me into the house. I knew he had finally finished the paperwork from his last mission and that now we had some time to ourselves. When you work for the CIA, spare time isn't easy to find. We walked upstairs and talked about this and that – Cammie, our missions, the Gallagher Academy, Cammie, our friends at MI6, Cammie – until we heard a muffled scream outside our window. We both ran to look. It was Cammie who had made the sound – she was playing with our neighbors' son Leonardo, who was two and a half years older than her. "When did he start coming over just like that?" Matt asked me, and even though he was joking, I noticed a slight menacing edge in his voice. I knew how he felt about Cammie.

"About a week ago. She was bored, so she often climbed into their yard, and then he started coming over too." As I answered, Cammie broke free of this chokehold and flipped him over her shoulder onto his back.

He lay there, completely still for a moment. I twitched uneasily. She knew she wasn't supposed to use moves like that! The worry on her face grew as she bent down to see if her was okay. Suddenly, he jumped up and threw her on the ground, and they started wrestling again. Matt laughed. "I'll go stop them before she hurts him." While he was walking downstairs, I heard him muttering, "That's what I get for trying to keep my daughter safe… Fights with boys two years older than her… Won't ever be a little helpless princess or something…" I laughed.

When Cammie and Leonardo were happily drinking lemonade, he came back upstairs. I was lying on the bed, reading. "You look hot," he said. I smiled and turned around. "Maybe you should take off a few layers… What do you think?"

I thought about it for a second, but then I shook my head. Still, I had to laugh. "Seriously Matt, Cammie is downstairs with her friend!" Still, he came next to me onto the bed and hugged me. With one hand he stroked my face and with

He was about to say something witty – I recognized his face expression – when the phone rang. He went to answer it. "Good day sir… Of course… Yes sir I'll be right there." He hung up and turned towards me. "I have to go…" he said.

I knew what he meant. "Oh."

"Don't worry, it's not… Joe can't go; he's been placed on desk duty. I _have_ to go, Rachel."

"Of course," I said, and I meant it.

He started packing.

When he was ready to go, I went downstairs and called Cammie. "Cammie, come here for a second."

She ran towards us. "Hey," she smiled. Then she saw Matt's suitcase. "You're leaving?" her face fell.

"I'll be back soon honey," he said, but we both knew that this might not be true. He hugged her tightly, and then he kissed me. Hard. The same way he had kissed me so many times before when he was leaving: as if he would never see me again. "Bye," he smiled at Cammie once more, and then he drove away.

**Weeks Later**

When I got home, someone was sitting on our couch. "Joe!" I smiled and went to hug him. "How are you? I heard you're stuck in an office… Might as well have visited me." That's when I noticed his face. "What's wrong?" I asked, my tone infinitely different.

"Rachel… Sit down." I sat on the armchair across from him… the armchair in which I had cuddled so many times with Matt. I trembled as I took off my scarf.

"Is it Matt?" I asked, and my voice was a hoarse whisper.

He nodded. "We've been looking for him. But he's just… gone."

"Is… have they… has a… has he been found?" I asked, and I wasn't sure which answer I wanted to hear.

"No. But… I don't think he'll be coming back."

And then Joe Solomon, one of the strongest men I'd known started crying. I went and sat next to him, glad Cammie wasn't home.

Then I realized someone would have to tell _her_. And I started crying too.

* * *

_**Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened -Someone.**_** This is a sad story... But I guess... Happy Reviewing!**


End file.
